piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Greenbeard
Greenbeard was the navigator aboard the Flying Dutchman, under the command of Davy Jones around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest. He was almost always seen operating at the helm of the Dutchman. Biography At some unknown point in his life, Greenbeard became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. In addition to other heavily transformed crewmembers like Ratlin, Wheelback, Morey and Wyvern it is likely that they were among the ones to have served on the Dutchman the longest in comparison to some of the other crewmembers as their physiology were so extremely covered in marine flora and fauna and sailing materials, with Greenbeard in particular going through a especially shocking metamorphosis. His whole form was so encased in ocean flora and fauna. A lattice of green seaweed was strewn all over his body, though despite his name he didn't have a physical "beard" to speak of. Additionally his head was conical with crusty, coral-like green flesh with a pair of round yellow eyes sunk into slit-shaped sockets while he also had mussels for teeth. In fact he so long had he been serving on the Dutchman under Jones that he had become more plantlike than human and did not even need to eat or sleep.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide Additionally, he seems to have had a moderate case of Tourette Syndrome, causing his head to twitch involuntarily to either side. When the crew boarded a wreck, it was he who killed the Chaplain, and got help from Ratlin to throw the body overboard. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the Black Pearl. Greenbeard and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. Later, he watched as Davy Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner punish his son, and was one of the crewmen who threw William Turner Jr below deck. He watched as Maccus, Koleniko, and Clanker played Liar's Dice, and then looked on as William Turner challenged and played against Davy Jones. After Will Turner joined the crew and stole the key to the Dead Man's Chest from Jones, Greenbeard was approached by Bootstrap Bill Turner, who informed him the captain wanted Bootstrap to relieve Greenbeard. The navigator snarled in response, likely not believing Turner, though relinquished his post anyway. It transpired that Bootstrap had indeed been lying, and had been helping his son escape the Flying Dutchman. Greenbeard was, later, one of the crewmen who turned the Kraken Hammer, and was whipped by Jimmy Legs. Under Maccus, Greenbeard and the other crewmen traveled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead as the captain could not step on dry land. The crew discovered the Dead Man's Chest empty, and, hearing the bell tower, put two and two together and headed to the tower. On the way, they found and ambushed Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth Swann, dueling them in sword combat. Greenbeard was cut down on numerous occasions by the trio. Later he was one of half of the crew that were crushed by the large wheel on top of which Will Turner and James Norrington were fighting. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the Dutchman ambushed the Pearl off Isla Cruces, Greenbeard steered the ship along with Maccus. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and teared apart by the Kraken. Greenbeard witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there. He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. The East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. Sometime after the East India Trading Company gained control of the Dutchman, he fought in the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, during which he fought one of Jack Sparrow's crewmen with his bare fists when Sparrow attempted to steal the Dead Man's Chest. He transformed back to his human form as Will Turner became the new captain of the Dutchman.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End His further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *Greenbeard was played by Jason Kakebeen in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. *In the revision screenplay draft of Dead Man's Chest, Greenbeard was described to be mostly seaweed and to be the Boatswain of the Flying Dutchman. In the finished version of the film, Greenbeard doesn't have seaweeds on his body and the Dutchman's Boatswain is Jimmy Legs. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Males Category:Navigators